1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation detecting sensor which can be used as an ABS sensor in, for example, an automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ABS sensor (a wheel axle rotation sensor) that is used as fitted to a hub bearing assembly of an automotive vehicle is generally of a structure including a magnet or a metallic body, provided in a rotating ring of the hub bearing assembly, and a magnetic sensor such as, for example, a magnetic pickup, a Hall sensor or an MR sensor disposed in face-to-face relation with the magnet or metallic body. The ABS sensor is required to have, inter alia, a mechanical strength, a water resistance, a weatherability and a chemical resistance. For this reason, the sensor component parts are over-molded with a resinous material so that they can be used in practice as a sensor unit structure.
One way of over-molding the sensor component parts has been suggested in, for example, the Patent Document 1 listed below, in which the sensor component parts are, after having been fixed in a sensor fixing holder, over-molded with a resinous material.    [Patent Document 1] JP Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-88984